Blood For Blood
by MusicPassion89
Summary: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe never thought being the Charmed Ones would come at a huge cost to their family. *Read my profile, before reading this story.*
1. Chapter 1

A knock suddenly sounds at the manor's doors. Prue answers. There stands Daryl to Prue's surprise.

" Daryl ? What's going on ? It's 8:00 pm ."

" I know, and I'm sorry but I have bad news Prue."

" What is it ?"

" Can I come in first ?"

" Oh yeah, sure."

Daryl takes a seat on the couch, while Prue gets Piper and Phoebe downstairs. Both of them become very concerned and take a seat.

" Girls, your dad has been murdered."

Both Piper and Phoebe choke on his words, but Prue is the first to speak.

" When did this happen ?"

" About an hour ago. Guests in a room next door heard him scream and called security. They found Victor on a pool of blood."

All three girls cover their mouths in horror, but Phoebe manages to speak.

" This don't make sense. I seen him earlier today, around 5:00 pm. Everything was fine, or so I thought."

Prue shoots Phoebe a look of anger, then speaks.

" Phoebe how could you ? ! We agreed, but I shouldn't be surprised. You never do what I say."

" Prue, I can't help you resent him but I love him. Victor is our dad. I can do what I want, I'm 20 yrs old !"

" Alright ladies that's enough. There's gonna be an investigation tomorrow, so be prepared. Here's his I.D . Goodnight."

Handing Prue the I.D., Daryl leaves them to argue alone. Piper looks at Prue than speaks.

" Who would kill our dad Prue ?"

" Grams if she were here, but now I don't know guys. Whoever it was will be punished though."

Phoebe looks at Prue shocked.

" You angry that he's dead ? I thought you hated dad ."

" I thought I did to."

Piper and Phoebe look at Prue sadly, knowing things were not going to be easy.

Two hours later, Piper and Phoebe went to bed. Prue sneaked up to the attic, and got out a photo album. Taking a seat, she begins looking through them.

There were many Photos of her dad. Their parent's wedding, at Prue's 1st birthday party, helping her learn to ride a bike, their first family vacation. Deep down, she loved her dad but could never say it. Victor being gone forever, hurt to the core. He had left the world thinking Prue hated him.

Two days later, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe attended the funeral. It was held inside a church, due to Victor's beliefs. All three sisters sat holding hands, as the song amazing grace by Leanne Rimes was played :

**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me...**  
**I once was lost but now am found,was blind, but now, I see.**  
**T'was grace that taught...my heart to fear and Grace, my fears relieved.**  
**How precious did that grace appear...the hour I first believed.**

**Through many dangers, toils and snares...we have already come.**  
**T'was grace that brought us safe thus far...and grace will lead us home.**  
**The Lord has promised good to me...his word my hope secures.**  
**He will my shield and portion be...as long as life endures.**

**When we've been here ten thousand years...bright shining as the sun.**  
**We've no less days to sing God's praise...then when we've first begun.**  
**Amazing grace, how sweet the sound,that saved a wretch like me...**  
**I once was lost but now am found,was blind, but now, I see.**

By the time the song ended, both Piper and Phoebe were sobbing, but Prue refused to break down. Prue walked up to the altar and began talking.

" Thanks everyone for coming today on this sad occasion. Victor was me and my sister's dad. He wasn't around much, but I...I...loved him. As a kid I was daddy's little girl. Taught me about God, how to ride a bike, and later I obtained his coffee addiction. I hope our dad is in peace, with our mom."

Going back to her seat, Piper and Phoebe give her sad smiles to show their support. Prue could not believe she admitted she loved Victor.

Back at the manor, no one had much to say. However around 2 am, Phoebe called into Prue's bed. Prue turned over, not really surprised.

" Hey honey. Are you ok ?"

" I keep having nightmares about dad's death."

" Aw, honey. What happened in the nightmares ?"

" He...he was stabbed, then left to die by demons."

" Pheebs, it was just a dream. That's all."

" No, no it wasn't. Someone killed our dad Prue."

Phoebe breaks down, so Prue holds her tightly.

" Shhhh...shhhh it's ok, I'm here baby. It's ok, I'm here."

Eventually, Phoebe falls asleep. Prue can't sleep though. Did them being the charmed ones, kill Victor ? Maybe being magical was more a curse than a blessing.

Prue decides to get up, and summon Grams. Once in the attic, she summons her. Grams appears with a smile but Prue frowns.

" What are smiling about Grams. Victor is dead, and you're smiling ? ! How dare you !"

" Prue darling...I'm sorry about your dad. Really I am."

" Alright whatever. Who killed our dad ?"

" *Sighing* Two demons. Shape shifters."

" He was making a deal to get you three away from magic."

" He got himself killed ? ! Where can we find the demons ?"

" In the book of shadows. Under shape shifters. They are level 2's"

" Thank you."

" You're welcome. Blessed be darling."

Grams then disappears. Prue sighs. Phoebe's nightmare, weren't just dreams. They showed the past.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Daryl comes knocking at the door. Phoebe answers.

" Hey Daryl."

" Phoebe, your under arrest, for the murder of your father."

" What ? !"

" Turn around please."

Prue comes waking in, as Phoebe turns around to be hand cuffed.

" What in the hell is going on ? !"

" Prue, I'm sorry. Phoebe is a suspect in your father's murder."

" Have you lost your damn mind Daryl ? ! Phoebe would never do that !"

" There's nothing I can do Prue. Say goodbye."

" Prue please don't let him take me !"

" I have to Pheebs. Goodbye sweetheart. We'll see you later. I promise."

Phoebe starts crying as Prue hugs her. Then she is lead to Daryl's car. Piper comes rushing downstairs.

" What's going on ?"

" Phoebe got arrested. They think she killed Victor !"

" What for ? !"

" I guess cause she was the last with him, besides the murder."

" We have to do something ! Phoebe is innocent !"

" I know Piper, I know she is."

Prue and Piper spend the day, looking for the shape shifters. Find a spell that takes them to the underworld.

"Alright Piper take my hand and say this with me."

" Take us were evil reigns, and demons stay.  
Let the darkness show us, what we do not know and give us the answers we seek."

Suddenly they appear in the underworld. A demon walks up to them.

" Well look who is. The charmed ones. What are you doing here ?"

Prue grits her teeth and speaks in anger.

" We are here to find the shape shifters that killed our dad Victor !"

" Oh yeah that. Well follow me then witches."

They are lead to a room full of shape shifters. The demon speaks.

" Come forth, the ones who kill Victor Halliwell."

Three demons step up and look at the Charmed ones. Prue speaks.

" So you're the ones. Do you know who we are ?"

" Yes. Bring it on witches."

Prue blasts her power and they crumble to the ground. The rest are shocked and run off.

I suggest if you don't want to killed. Stay away from me and my family ! Come on Piper, back to the manor."

The spell sends them back.

"Now let's go summon Grams again."

Piper follows Prue and they summon Grams. She appears. Prue speaks.

" Now Grams, go tell those Elders to fix this ! We done our part."

" Very well blessed be."

At the jail :

Phoebe is being questioned by a detective, not Daryl.

" Ms. Halliwell, tell me the truth. Did you plan your father's death ?"

" No, I didn't."

" What happened then ?"

" I honestly don't know. We talked then I left."

" Talked about what ?"

" How much we missed each other."

" I see. Did you see anyone that could have done it if you didn't ?"

" No. The halls were empty."

" Well, we can't release you until you are proven not guilty."

" This is ridiculous ! I did not kill my dad !"

" So you say. Come on, back to your cell on."

Up in heaven :

" Penny, it don't make no sense. My little girl did not murder me. Get her out of there !"

" I'm trying Victor."

An Elder walks over.

" We have come to a solution. We take they're magic for good."

Penny is shocked.

" What ! They are the Charmed Ones. The magical world needs them."

" Look, we are very sorry. We will assign others. Penny, their causing too much trouble."

" Fine, but you can tell them. I'm not."

" Agreed. First we must turn the demons into humans so Phoebe will be set free."

" Ok, as you wish."

An elder appears in underworld and brings back the shape shifters. Before they can speak, he turns them into humans and sends them to earth to turn themselves in.

Back at the manor :

The Elder appears in front of Prue and Piper.

" Girls, we must take your powers permanently."

Prue speaks up.

" Why ?"

" Because it's the only way to fix this."

Both Prue and Piper nod. They faint as their powers are taken as well as Phoebe.

**When you try your best but you don't succeed When you get what you want but not what you need When you feel so tired but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone but it goes to waste Could it be worse? ****Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you.**

**And high up above or down below when you're too in love to let it go but if you never try you'll never know just what you're worth, Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you.**

**Tears stream down your face, when you lose something you cannot replace I promise you I will learn from my mistakes.**  
**Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you.**

**~~~ ColdPlay**


	3. Chapter 3

At the jail :

A cop walks up to Phoebe's cell.

" Well, Ms. Halliwell. Your free to go, Three people just turned themselves in for the murder of your father."

Phoebe's gathers her things and walks out. She calls a cab, then goes back to the manor. Walking into the manor, Prue and Phoebe hug her.

Piper speaks.

" Oh Phoebe. We were worried about you. Welcome back honey.

" Yeah, welcome back Pheebs."

" Glad to be back."

Two weeks later :

All three sisters are watching the news.

" It has been announced today, that the three people who murdered Victor Halliwell will receive the death Penalty by lethal injection."

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all smile with joy at the conviction.

" The dates are January 2nd,3rd, and 4th of this year. They will not be allowed parole."

Three months later :

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe sit in the observation room of the execution chamber on Jan. 2nd.

"Do you have any final words ?"

" Yes, I do not regret my actions at all."

Seven minutes later the ex demon, is pronounced dead. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe leaves satisfied of what they just seen. Maybe now they could move on.


End file.
